


can you see the sun?

by asianbutnotasian (takehiko_arashi), takehiko_arashi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, BaekYeol - Freeform, Concubines, F/M, Fluff and Angst, HunHan - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, TaoRis - Freeform, sulay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takehiko_arashi/pseuds/asianbutnotasian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/takehiko_arashi/pseuds/takehiko_arashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where only status is of any consequence, five young men are forced to confront their worst fears — their inevitable future. They realize they are treated as if they are merely things that please and entertain, and not one of them has the willpower to put an end to the inhumane treatment — that is, until they are met with individuals who want to help, but are forbidden to. Can these fearful men kill the seed that brings injustice, inequality and plant a sapling unto a nation that has known slavery and harshness all its life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE (14/02/16): So, I've changed the name, and got a new cover image! Hope you all like it and I'm going to apologize deeply for the confusion and I would be overjoyed if you would just pass this along. Also, the cover image has different translations of the name, if you speak one of the languages and the translation is incorrect, please inform me :)

Four. Five. Six. Tao watched the unfamiliar forest pass by from his seat in the luxurious carriage he was being transported in, counting the soft bumps in the rural road leading to the bejewelled palace. Soft fur lined the seats and intricate artwork bordered the windows devoid of glass, all to accommodate one of the newest concubines of one of the famed Princes of Em Xiang Oh, the wealthiest and the most prominent city in all of Xuian Fan Lang, overtaking Singming as capital of the glorious country. Em Xiang Oh, being the anchor city that it was, had to abide by tradition, which was almost too perfect for Emperor Hyang-Jung, strict, and law-abiding, ruler. The emperor loved the idea of concubines, and therefore Omegas; their submissive qualities and the way an Alpha could just dominate and control them without a second thought.

The emperor had himself numerous Omegas at his every beck and call, each one of them having being the bearer of one of his sons. The fact that his sons were all Alphas only encouraged the promiscuous leader. Only once was his love of Omegas challenged; this was when his first concubine and bearer of his first child, Xing Kulao, bore the ruler an Omega, Minseok. Xing was brutally executed in front of thousands, her head rolling amongst the feet of children the age she had hoped her son would live to. This child was the first and last Omega of the imperial line.

The emperor considered executing his first born, but was kept at bay by counsellors preaching the reputation of his country. Hyang-Jung was brutal and held Minsoek in an isolated cellar beneath the palace for fifteen years before allowing him to become a servant for the imperial palace.

Tao swallowed the lump in his throat and clenched his newly-cleaned teeth. Seven. Eight. He was terrified, fearful of the great beast of hurt, tears and anguish that lay before him.

Omegas were scum if they were on the streets alone or without a profession, which was extremely difficult for any Omega. They were worse than scum if they were abandoned or returned. The latter happened to hundreds of Omegas across the land, and Tao could only hope and pray to every god he was ever taught to worship that he wouldn't end up being amongst those hundreds.

Nine. Ten.

\--

Ebony black hair covering one eye and pale knees and arms touching the pristine marble floor in a bow, the young man - boy - stilled as multiple footsteps were heard coming into the grand hall, bringing fear and respect along with them.

Yixing kept his eyes trained firmly on the floor, tracing the pattern, nervously awaiting his fate.

"Rise," a gruff voice from in front said.

The four boys around him slowly got to their knees and raised their heads. Yixing did the same, his eyes now focusing on the five thrones before and the five men before him. Eyes moving from left to right, he caught the five Princes of Em Xiang Oh from oldest to youngest.

Hands trembling at his sides, brown eyes widened in horror and face a mask of beauty and elegance, the Omega looked into the soft, almost baby, face of the second son, Joonmyeon. He had milky white skin and pale pink lips formed into a permanent pout. His hair was parted into a military hairstyle, brown hair silky and shiny.

"I want that one," said a smug voice to the right, which caused Joonmyeon and the eldest, Yifan, to smirk good-naturedly.

"Sehun, do not be rash; there are many, take your time to decide. A quick decision can lead to regret," it was Yifan, cold eyes and calculating features, who had chided his brother.

"But, hyung, if I don't take that one, then Chanyeol hyung will steal him!" The youngest and most childish of the Princes pouted, his lisp only enhancing the child-like qualities.

The victim of the prince was a short boy with porcelain skin and short hair that looked as if his mother had taken a bowl and put it over his head and cut. He had wide brown eyes and a small nose. He was perfect for a prince.

"What's your name?" Chanyeol asked, flicking a piece of golden brown hair out of his face.

"Lu Han," said the boy, licking his upper lip before adding, "sir."

"He is pretty," the tall middle son said, who appeared to be contemplating the idea of stealing the boy away from his baby brother, "but I want the one with the kohl."

Yixing followed his gaze to the boy on his right. He had dark chocolate locks that framed his sharp features. The thick kohl that bordered his eyes accentuated the deep brown colour, reminding Yixing of the bark on a Weeping Willow.

"Name?"

"Baekhyun, sir," the boy - Baekhyun's - voice quivered as he recited his birth name.

"I choose him," Chanyeol said, standing from his carved throne and gesturing to someone behind the five boys.

Baekhyun's frail body was immediately wrenched up and pushed past all the onlookers to trail after the prince.

Sehun looked delighted as his brother left, telling the men behind them to bring Lu Han, the boy looking like a ragdoll as he was dragged out of the hall, the glass chandelier shaking as the large oak door adorned with crystals was shut with a bang.

Silence overtook the hall like a typhoon overlapping a country. The three remaining brothers deliberated as to which one of the Omegas displayed before them they would take.

"Can I have that one?" A soft, elegant voice asked. Yixing swerved as the second brother pointed at the raven haired boy.

Yixing's eyes widen as he realises it's him the second prince was pointing at. Joonmyeon's mouth curved around the letters of the word, but his voice was lost to the Omega.

"S-sorry?" The boy trembled as snickers were heard from all corners of the room, resounding due to the size of the hall.

"Your name," Joonmyeon's eyes narrowed and his thin eyebrow was raised.

"Y-Yixing, sir."

His black hair was suddenly grabbed and his slim body brought up harshly from the floor. A callous hand could be felt as if it were on his skin, the silky garments he wore were only that thick. His head jerked around and he only caught a glimpse of a pale caramel-skinned boy with wide eyes being dragged by the cuff of his neck upwards.

\--

Yifan sat to the right of the burly man, otherwise known as his father, and set his toned arms on the table, awaiting the food. Soon enough, the great oak doors opened and servants flooded in, giant silver trays with mouth-watering foods balanced in their hands. They glided across the floor to place the large trays littered with decadent meals in the middle of the long table.

An especially long tray of 'pasta', courtesy of the Romans currently allied with Xuian Fan Lang, was set right in front of Yifan. Turning to see who the servant was, his mind blurred and his jaw seemed to slacken and tighten simultaneously, because standing next to him, head bowed and arms full of trays, was his brother.

Yifan never had an opinion of his brother, nor the things done to him, but he did manage to unconsciously avoid him for reasons he was not aware of. He didn't see the man as his brother, more as a servant that was somehow related to him.

Following Minseok's body as he walked around the table delivering food, he noticed that his brother had undeniably large cheeks which distinctly reminded him of a chipmunk. Also, he had a large smile on his face that seemed to light up his small, round face. In fact, his whole body seemed to be surrounded by a hazy glaze. Yifan's eyes dropped lower and his heart stopped. Minseok's stomach was round and firm, much rounder than a normal chubby person's. Minseok was pregnant.

The eldest son's heart continued to beat, but faster. He had no idea what he was feeling. Fright? Fear? Surprise? Closing his eyes gently, he calmed his heart and regained his composure. Why would this affect him? It had nothing to do with him. It would never have anything to do with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cover page: http://xiu-xuan.tumblr.com/post/139291790274/my-story-exo-previously-named-im-an-alpha  
> Or can be found on my AFF account: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1062635/can-you-see-the-sun-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-sulay-abodynamics


	2. 02

He had long, wispy silver hair that reached his thighs, reminding Tao of thread spun by a spider, but much more beautiful and appealing. Milky white skin complemented the jade green robe that lay carelessly on his small body, accentuating his stunning emerald eyes and long lashes. Long fingers rested on his hip, caressing the silky material and rubbing small circles into his skin.

"Han Le Sol," he smiled unkindly, holding out his frail hand, as if he expected Tao to kiss it. "The eldest's favourite."

Tao looked at the long hand and frowned, wondering what he was supposed to do with it. Kiss it? Shake it, like in the Northern Isles? Bow to it? He simply ignored it. "Zitao."

Le Sol withdrew his hand and planted it lightly at his side. His cold eyes looked at Tao from the top of his black head to the bottom of his delicate toes. He blinked and arched a tweezed eyebrow. "I didn't expect Master's desperation to come to such a low."

A brown-haired boy next to him sniggered lightly before falling silent at Le Sol's glare. "What house?"

"Kinaina in the far south, just a little ways off of Ginurmil," said Tao, used to the question of which Omega house he was from.

"I'm from Quenin house," the silver-haired male said smugly, knowing full well the implications of naming Quenin as your house. Being the largest and most prestigious of all the houses, one would only always expect the Omegas released would be the most stunning and most sought after in all the land. Tao wasn't disappointed.

Before Tao could reply a servant swept in, his too-long red robes dragging on the white tiles. In his loud, boasting voice he said, "Master Yifan summoned the presence of his newest concubine," he looked around expectantly, "Which is—?"

Le Sol's companion pointed to Tao with a malicious grin, "Zitao."

The servant motioned for Tao to follow him as he glided out of the room, gathering two other servants as he walked. They led him to a small, dimly-lit room to the left of the concubines' chambers. In the centre was a small tub with intricate patterns along the side. A plain white cloth hung on the handles and liquids in small bowls surrounded one edge of the tub. Tao was pushed forward harshly, legs bucking and knees knocking. His clothes were stripped off roughly, his naked body left for the cold air to ravage.

Once he was into the tub of lukewarm water, the servants rubbed strong-smelling salts along his body and washed it off with a rugged sponge. Wrenching his body upwards, they pulled him out of the tub and dragged the cloth over his body to dry him.

During this, Tao was silent and numb from—shock, surprise, fear?—he wasn't sure, but he knew from the tales told that new concubines were almost never taken the night they came. Tao almost felt flattered, but it was soon squashed by the terror. Did Prince Yifan really find him suitable? He was the last to be chosen and he was the Prince's only choice, if he had found him inadequate then he could have sent for another but from what Tao had heard it was a long and tiresome procedure. Maybe Prince Yifan was merely too lazy, but then why was he calling for him?

The concubine's thoughts were cut off as a long robe was pushed over his head. It was a silky red colour, lined with words and designs in a foreign language. His hands were forced down upon a wooden table and his painted nails acquired another black coat. The soft black strands on his head were combed and mellow smell engulfed him as oil was put upon his hair. Paint that matched the colour of his garment was brushed on his lips and atop his eyes. Tight and uncomfortable shoes were forced on his feet.

Once the servants stopped putting their hands on various parts of his body, Tao was led outside and down a long corridor and as he came to the end, two large carved doors stood in his way and he could only assume it was his new master's chambers. The servants pushed past the doors with their heads bowed low. Tao stood rigid in the middle before he was pushed forward and led to the edge of the bed to kneel with his head pressed against the floor. The servants retreated as footsteps were heard ahead of him.

"Get up and strip," the eldest prince said, sitting on his luxurious bed with his ankle across his knee.

Tao hesitantly rose, hands reaching for his well-made shoes, wringing them off. Tentatively, he gripped the collar of the robe and slowly pulled it upwards. In a few seconds he was standing naked in front of Prince Yifan of Em Xiang Oh. Crossing his legs in embarrassment, the concubine watching his master's eyes roam over his body as if assessing his worth.

"You'll do," Yifan sighed, grabbing Tao by the wrist and almost throwing him on the bed. Climbing on top of him, the prince held onto the black-haired boy's thighs and lifted them over his muscled shoulders. His dark eyes eyed the tight, pink hole in front of him. The prince moved to unbuckle his embroided pants that usually resided beneath imported robes. Already shirtless, Yifan began immediately, which scared Tao beyond reason.

When the elder pushed his way past the tall boy's barriers, Tao cried. He sobbed and dug his black nails into toned shoulders; he felt as if he was being ripped into a million pieces. That did not deter the prince, he moved forward and proceeded to pound the tight hole, giving himself pleasure at another's expense.

Tao looked down at the man thrusting into him at a rapid pace, and almost felt something beyond the pain. Pleasure? But it couldn't be, concubines were meant to give pleasure, not receive it. It was wrong, disgusting. He was using his master in a way only lovers can do. The boy let out one last choked sob before the prince released his seed into him.

\--

Minseok sighed in contentment as he rubbed his growing belly, elated at carrying the child of the person he loved most. From the beginning, he knew the consequences of having a child without the king—his father's—blessing or permission, but he honestly couldn't care less. This was his child and no king was going to take him or her from the Omega. Don't be fooled, Minseok was scared; scared of what could happen to his child, his lover but if he let fear rule his mind then his life would be meaningless. He would not accomplish anything and likewise he would not have met Song-iul. Song-uil who's love embraced him every second of every day. Song-uil who's child he was carrying.

Just as those thoughts surrounded him, long, pale arms encircled his waist and a head found it's way to his shoulder, nuzzling him in the neck. "Hello, baozi."

Turning slightly, Minseok planted a light kiss on his lover's forehead. "Hello. Is duty over already?"

"Hmm-hm. Jungkook's team took over early. How's Baby Baozi?"

"I think they are doing just fine, I can almost feel them moving inside me," Minseok smiled and showed his front teeth.

"They?"

"I just thought that 'it' is so impersonal and saying 'he or she' constantly is tiring."

"Oh. Ok."

Silence enveloped the young couple, the only sounds being heard was the banging of pots and pans by Shinwoo and Junghwan in an attempt to cook.

"Song, we need to," Minseok licked his lips, "We need to decide what we're going to do. We can't keep our baby here, the king will kill him or her and us."

The body behind him tensed before a sigh, "I know. But, just, just trust me on this. We'll find a nice cottage in the countryside, I'm already looking, and then when you give birth we make our move and escape. All we need to do is ask for Shinwoo hyung's help and I know he'll gladly give it to us."

"I-I just don't want to be a burden upon him. He's done so much for me-"

His sentence was cut short when a servant stepped in, Jinyoung, a close friend of Shinwoo and Minseok's. His face was pale and his hands sweaty.

"Minsoek, the king is calling for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've concluded I'm really bad at sex scenes...  
> Oh, and I'm really sorry it's so short :'(


	3. 03

"Did you hear?" Whispered Jonghyuk in a dim corner of the long hallway, his voice directed to the small boy standing next to him.

"About Prince Yifan's newest concubine?" Yoseub whispered back, his voice slightly rasping.

"Yeah," Jonghyuk licked his lips, "Was with the prince for one night two weeks ago and he's already pregnant."

"What's his name again?"

"Zitao. From some house in the south, I think. He came at the same time as Baekhyun."

Lu Han frowned slightly, turning his back to the conversation, and continuing down the corridor until he reached his destination. The door was a type of redwood from the Liong Fan Isles, just west of the Unexplored Areas. Lines bordered the door, and nothing else. Lu Han expected patterns only fit for the Imperial palace, but it was plain. Clattering and clanging could be heard from inside, the sounds of hungry concubines echoing.

Lu Han pushed the door open and peered inside, round eyes searching for his only companion in the palace. Soon enough said eyes zoomed in on the tall, lithe raven-haired boy slowly lifting a spoonful of honey with a hint of porridge into his mouth. The second son's concubine was beautiful, though not stunning like many of the concubines of Prince Chanyeol who almost always possessed light hair and even lighter skin. Said concubines walked with grace and elegance, but still managed to maintain their submissive appearance. Yixing walked as if he were a stable boy; slouching and banging his feet down lightly.

Lu Han padded over to the opposite side of the long, brown, wooden table that Yixing sat at, squashing in between Fan Yen and Ryouichi. "Morning, Yixing."

Yixing gave a wan smile and whispered back, "Morning Lu Han."

Lu Han frowned at his tone of voice and his small smile. Yixing had always been quite cheerful, even in times of sadness. Granted, Lu Han had only known his friend for about a week and couldn't entirely say he knew him like the back of his hand. Though Yixing had never seemed like an enigma or mystery, merely a straight-forward person Lu Han could get used to.

"What's wrong? Were those pesky mosquitoes biting you again? I told you that the head physician is very kind and will gladly give you some of that ointment."

"It-it's not that," Yixing muttered, dropping his head low and staring into his food.

Realization dawned on him. Lu Han remembered the equally mournful look on Zitao and Baekhyun, that is, the day after they had spent their first night with their masters.

"Oh," the small boy looked on with sad eyes, "I see. Was Lord Joonmyeon... Rough?"

Yixing shrugged, eyes shining. "I-I don't even know. I can't remember, all I do remember is pain. So much unbearable pain," his lip trembled and he looked ready to burst into tears, "It's not only that. Just, just hearing about Zitao's pregnancy makes me—I-I don't know. Imagine having a child that you know is going to be pressured and looked down upon if he or she does something wrong. It must be torture."

Lu Han reached across and squeezed his friend's pale hand. "He—we—knew what was in store for us when we were born Omegas."

"But - but we didn't ask for this. No one asked for this life," the man sniffed and bit his bottom lip, "I think I'm going back to the concubines' chambers."

Watching his friend stand up and walk out, all he could feel was sadness, pity. And anger.

Fury enveloped him, injustice in bold letters echoed in his mind. He didn't know much about equality, it was foreign to even think, but he was so sure it wasn't this. Weren't Omegas humans as well? Didn't they deserve fairer treatment? Didn't they deserve to be looked at as people, not as toys? Why did it have to be that way? Why? Why!

\--

Cool blue drapes shielded the room from the glaring sun, while the comforting melody of hummingbirds dwindled into the room. Stories bordered the walls; drawings reciting old and lost tales of past encounters. Rugs with embroidered letters and patterns carpeted the floor, the fabric soft and silky.

None of these luxuries could console the concubine staying in the dim chamber, who's angular face was streaked with dry tears and brown eyes were rimmed with red. Slim hands were shaking and legs hung limply off the side of the massive bed. The concubine barely glanced at the room, his thoughts remained firmly on the child he was carrying. The child of someone he did not know, of someone who did not know him, of someone who didn't even love him.

Zitao had always known his fate. He always knew this would happen eventually, but now that it was a reality, he didn't want to believe it. He couldn't think of bringing a child into this world; a world where he or she would be forced against their will, where they couldn't differentiate from right or wrong, where they had no guiding figure.  
He didn't want that, but he knew there was no way past this. Tao was aware of that the drugs given by a physician could easily kill his child, taken at the incorrect dose. But he could never do that to his son or daughter. He could never murder his baby, no matter what would become of him or her. There was still a chance. He could find a way to let his child escape. To let his child be free, but how?

Those were thoughts for another time, because a knock sounded at the door. A servant opened the door at the silver handle and came to rest at a low bow. As he rose, the servant took on a stoic face, his thin face still hinting at a faint blush.

"His highness, Prince Yifan, has requested your presence at his chambers, where you both shall enjoy a meal," the servant said with a straight face, though the small tufts of hazel brown hair damaged the image.

Tao frowned. The prince was asking him out to - breakfast? He almost felt flattered, if not for the fact that he was scared shitless. What could the prince want with him? Sex? That seemed to be the only reasonable answer.

The servant, who Tao soon came to know as Jongdae, helped him into a suitable robe and scrubbed down his arms and legs with sweet-smelling oils. Adjusting his hair from the shiny ornaments and taking a deep breath, Tao allowed himself to be escorted to the royal chambers of Prince Yifan.

\--

Song-uil watched his lover sleep, small breaths causing a small tuft of hair to continuously rise and fall. His slim hands were curled into fists that held loose against his chest, just above his growing abdomen. His pink lips were in a permanent pout, but his child-like face was relaxed.

Turning away slightly, the guard sighed and turned to stare at the wall. What were they going to do? Ever since Minseok had been called in by the king two weeks ago, the servant had been stressed and confused. He wouldn't speak a word of the encounter to Song-uil, but he suspected that the king had become aware of the pregnancy. The very thought made Song-uil shiver with fear.

The brunette turned back to the sleeping man and lay down next to him, kicking off his muddy boots and shrugging off his heavy cloak. Now in thin fabrics, he gathered Minseok into his arms and kissed his forehead, a light brush of the lips. Closing his eyes, he let his stress and worries free themselves from the confines of his mind.

\--

When Tao arrived at the same door that he had been a mere two weeks ago. Jongdae opened the door for him, urging him to step forward, but Tao's body was recalcitrant. He was almost too afraid too step in, his body was locked down, too terrified to move a step forward. Soon enough, though, calloused hands pushed him forward and he was standing awkwardly in the entry of the massive room.

Slowly turning his head, the young concubine found himself being intently ignored by the very person who invited him to this eloquent soiree. The young heir was bringing pieces of scrambled egg to his mouth, silently chewing, his head bowed towards the plate.

"Sit," Yifan mumbled, though somehow managing to sound gruff simultaneously. Only then did Tao notice the second plate to his left, filled with toasted bread, yellow scrambled eggs, black bacon and juicy grilled tomato. At the plate's side was a goblet, presumably filled with rich coffee ( a new discovery, I might add) from islands far off or merely plain water, because said coffee was rare.

Cautiously, Tao padded over to the seat and lowered himself onto the wooden chair, head bowed low and hands fidgeting restlessly. "T-Thank you, M-Master."

Yifan continued graciously shoveling food in his mouth. "Eat."

Tao stilled. What did he mean? Was this some sort of test. Never in his Omega History lessons did he ever learn of a Master who had done this. Was his master tricking him? If he ate, would he be executed. Wait. What if—what if the food was meant to harm his child. Could it—

"Eat."

Hands shaking, and heart beating loud and clear in his chest, he lifted the sterling silver fork and stabbed a piece of sunny-yellow egg and brought it to his barely-opened mouth.

And so, Master and concubine sat and ate in almost comfortable silence. It seemed to nearly lift Tao's spirits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for the short and late update. I know some may think I'm rushing the story, but it all plays well in the end. Comments and kudos are love <3


	4. 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE (14/02/16): So, I've changed the name, and got a new cover image! Hope you all like it and I'm going to apologize deeply for the confusion and I would be overjoyed if you would just pass this along. Also, the cover image has different translations of the name, if you speak one of the languages and the translation is incorrect, please inform me :)

"I think he likes me," the tall prince said, pulling out a wooden chair to sit on, smug smile crinkling his eyes.

His brothers around him remained silent, either choosing to continue their interrupted conversation or, in Jongin's case, proceeded to pick his way through the assorted food stuffs laid out before them. The third son sighed and rolled his eyes, evidently peeved by his brothers ignorance of the matter.

"Are you talking about your newest concubine again, brother?" Joonmyeon asked his younger brother, ceasing his conversation with his youngest sibling.

"Ah, of course," Chanyeol sighed dramatically, popping an overripe grape into his mouth and puncturing it so the sweet juice flowed out into his mouth and tingled his pallet, "I had him again last night, and he didn't cry this time. I think he actually looked at me, during it."

Sehun rolled his eyes, scraping his chair back and stretching his long, pale arms. "Chanyeol hyung, I honestly don't think any of us want to hear of your sexual exploits with your newest concubine."

Chanyeol ignored his sibling and was about to continue ranting about his partner, when a thought struck him and he changed the topic. He then proceeded to ask slyly, "Sehun, didn't you just receive your first concubine? Have you had him already? How was he? He seemed very beautiful to me."

That seemed to throw the younger off, if his blushing face and large, terrified eyes were anything to go by. He then cleared his throat and spoke, even if his voice shook, "I have not a-and it is none of your concern either," then he added hastily, "Hyung."

"Oh, of course not," Chanyeol said, smirking ever so slightly and tilting his head to look at his eldest brother and heir to the throne. "Hyung, the castle's mouths have begun to speak and my ears have become very keen to listen. Is it true? Will you receive an heir in roughly nine months?"

Yifan chose to forget his brother's words and he turned in order to thoroughly examine the underneath of his fingernails, thin digits occasionally flicking out to discard of unwanted dirt. Really, the servants should've taken care of that beforehand.

"Yes, Chanyeol, it is true. Our hyung is going to be a father," Joonmyeon said, beaming proudly at the fellow prince, almost as if to replace the mother they had never had.

"So?" Chanyeol continued on, ignoring Jongin throwing grape seeds his way, "How do you feel about it? Happy, I can only assume - or hope?"

Yifan turned to the long haired brother of his and stared into those deep brown eyes, the ones he inherited from the concubine who carried him in her or his womb for nine months. In those pupils he noted amusement, but he also saw curiosity, true and pure, blatant, curiosity. His brother knew that he was happy, almost overjoyed, at the prospect of a child. He hadn't always wanted a child, but the idea of having one of his own made his heart flutter. Maybe it was his possessiveness kicking up again, but knowing that the child in some concubine's belly was his made him excited, jovial even.

His brothers knew this, maybe not every detail, but they knew that under that stoic mask was a cheeky grin and a loving heart. They knew that he cared for his younger siblings more than he loved their father. It was common for brothers in the Imperial line to become close, but the king was an only child and the prospect of love was untouched to him. Yifan couldn't show it, he believed that, as the eldest, his job to his younger siblings and to his country and father overtook his personality.

"Chanyeol, I'm sure hyung would love to answer your endless questions, but he must go. Isn't that right, hyung?" Joonmyeon said, a gentle smile gracing his face as he nudged his older brother's cotton-clad arm.

Sometimes the four brothers believed that Joonmyeon was really an Omega in his previous life, due to his coddling and over-sensitive personality. He was the one who treated all of them as if they were still five, six and eight, just waiting to trip the servants and steal food. It wasn't to say that Joonmyeon was playful, in fact he was quite serious in most matters. It also wasn't to say that Joonmyeon didn't partake in the custom of taking an Omega and he was attracted to Omegas, but he was almost never rough with them. He believed a gentle approach was the correct way to garner respect.

It never mattered that Yifan was older, because he was once just as reckless and disobedient as the others (though maybe not as much as Chanyeol). Joonmyeon expressed his feelings out in the open for all of Xiuan Fan Lang to see. Yifan was closed off, guarded, but not distant. Never distant; he was always attuned to everything around him.

\--

Baekhyun decided that he despised milky white skin and corn-yellow hair, especially if the package came with crystal blue eyes and rosy pink cheeks. It just so happens that his current roommate, or cellmate, had everything listed, along with many more features. Features such as plump, vibrant red lips and delicate fingers. An added bonus was the sweet, soft voice that came out between slightly parted lips.

Said roommate's name was Chaisai, resident 'loved one' of Prince Chanyeol's concubines. His timid demeanor ensured that he didn't have to open that pretty mouth to say anything, whereas if Baekhyun tried the same thing he would be regarded as taciturn and unapproachable. Some things were best left to the professionals, thought Baekhyun.

"How was your first night with the Prince, Baekhyun?" Chaisai asked, a small smile gracing his face, "I meant to ask the night he took you, but you seemed so tired and I didn't want to disturb you. But I left it for too long and I just couldn't remember."

Chaisai concluded what was probably the longest he ever spoke with a small puff of air, meant to be a sigh.

"It was just great, thanks," Baekhyun responded dryly, attempting to signal Chaisai of his discomfort. The result was failure.

"Oh, was it?" The small man bounced on the balls of his feet, beaming up at the younger. "I'm so happy for you! But, you know, I'm actually not surprised; Prince Chanyeol was always gentle, much more gentle than what I've heard of the others, that is, Prince Yifan and Prince Joonmyeon."

Baekhyun grunted and cast a smile—grimace—in the other's direction. "Of course."

Right on time, the primary servant of Prince Chanyeol's concubines appeared. Minseok was a soft-faced, chubby-cheeked, rounded man who stood at Baekhyun's height, if not a centimeter taller. He had only started his rounds as servant for said concubines a little after Baekhyun came, before the servant being a slim, bubbly young girl named Tiffany. After news of Tiffany befriending one of the concubines, to a relatively intimate level, a tall girl by the name of Amber, reached the king, she was sentenced to exile and the rumour now is that she sells her body off to various farmers in exchange for transport and food.

Minseok cleared his throat and blinked at the beauties that surrounded him with a good-natured smile. He gingerly unrolled the small piece of parchment and read out in his soft, clear voice, "Prince Chanyeol has requested Baekhyun for tonight."

Baekhyun froze; this was the third night in a row that the prince had requested him. Was it normal? He had heard from several others that the prince preferred to alternate and if he did insist on the same concubine for a number of nights consecutively (which was very rare indeed) it was almost always the ever beautiful Chaisai.

"Come along, dear," Minseok smiled a small smile, one hand clutching the parchment and the other resting lightly on his protruding stomach. He ushered the young boy out of the room to be cleaned so he was ready for the prince.

\--

Grapes. Clean, freshly plucked, juicy, red grapes with tantalising drops of water rolling down their sides. Dropped into a carved wooden bowl and given to the Prince's most favoured concubine with a small goblet of green tea should have been enough to quell the hunger in the young man's stomach. "Should have been", being the key words.

It was like he had the stomach of a hungry lion buried within him; everything that was delivered from the kitchens was wolfed down in a matter of seconds. Whether it was Tom Yum soup, chicken curry, onigiri, sashimi, dalgona or yangjangpi—he would eat it. Even the disgusting salmon roasted in rocket, fried garlic and masala with mustard and poppy seeds sprinkled atop it. (He may have forgotten the name). The child inside him would not cave until he ate Em Xiang Do out of house and home.

The child. Tao felt as if he should have been repulsed at the prospect of a stranger, though he may be a prince, plant a seed in his belly. But he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to feel disgusted by the tiny bundle of life inside him. The secondary physician, Dongwoo, had told him that the baby was the size of a peanut at this stage. The elder man had instructed him to give in to any cravings, because they would only get worse if ignored. The morning sickness was a sign that the baby developed well and the feeling of bloated-ness was only natural.

Tao had not seen the prince since that fateful morning in which they enjoyed breakfast together. He used the word "enjoyed" very loosely, mind you. No words were spoken between them at the time, and no words were spoken since that time. Prince Yifan had yet to request Tao's presence again. Tao knew that he had been requesting other concubines' presence, and it really shouldn't have bothered him. He was the prince and he had every right to choose whoever he wished to spend the night with. But Tao couldn't help but think—was he not adequate? Was he unsatisfactory, or unpleasant to be near or around? Was the prince replacing him in hopes of impregnating another?

It couldn't be. It really couldn't. If those concubines couldn't get pregnant for the past four years, then they were surely barren. Well, "surely" being that he hoped dearly.

A knock called him from his seat at the wooden table, and he was soon standing in front of the same servant that had taken him to the prince almost a week ago. Jong-something, he thought.

"Good evening sir. I have been sent to accompany you for the rest of the evening," the stoic man said, looking Tao straight in the eye and almost had the young concubine quivering from the force of the dull, bored eye.

Accompany? Accompany—as in, a concubine? But this man was a servant! Had this been Prince Yifan's doing? Did the royal want his pregnant concubine to have sex with someone else? Tao had always presumed that all princes were possessive towards their property. It never crossed his mind that the elder had certain, strange, desires. "Accompany, you say?"

"Yes, sir."

"Was this - was this perhaps the doing of the prince?" Tao gulped, almost perspiring at the forehead.

"Yes, sir."

"I see," Tao glanced around wearily before stepping aside and allowing the masked stranger into his chambers. He padded his way to the bed and sat down, scared of what was to come. "How, that is, how do we start? How do you wish to start?"

"Start, sir?"

"Yes, well, you know—when we, when we start."

"Star what, sir?"

"Start, start the-the you know, the-"

"Sir, I will not be having coitus with you."

"Coitus?" Tao sat at his bed and frowned. He had heard that word before, but he couldn't place the meaning. Then it came to him and he blushed as red as a tomato. "Oh, I see. I-I'm so sorry, for, uh, my mis-misunderstanding of the situation."

"Perfectly acceptable, sir."

Tao looked down and tried to focus on the lines that went up and down his hands, tried to focus on the bits of cotton sticking out of his robe, on the stretched leather of the sandal he wore, on the fading of the blush that had crept upon his cheeks.

"Sir?"

Tao's head whipped upwards and his eyes made contact with the other. "Yes?"

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes, please!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late! And I apologize if you think it's moving quite slowly! :)


	5. 05

It wasn't that Kyungsoo liked the prince, it was just that he wasn't that much of a selfish asshole as Kyungsoo assumed he would be. That's not to say that he wasn't an asshole, he definitely was, but not as much as was expected. He still acted superior, he still managed to make Kyungsoo's face boil red, he still ate grapes while lounging on the king-sized bed and he still made Kyungsoo bend over in the most obscene ways, in the most seen places. It was terrifying, exhilarating and annoying. So far, Kyungsoo had been with Prince Jongin since the day he arrived. At first, the wide-eyed concubine was cautious around the royal, making sure to please him, that was before he realized the prince was merely an overgrown child.

He lounged, he played with his food, he snorted while laughing boisterously, he challenged others to wine drinking contests, he went swimming in the algae-filled pond in the royal gardens at night. Altogether, he was the equivalent of Hyuk-jae, the court jester. Who, it just so happened, was quite close with the second youngest prince. That is, as close as you can get to royalty. So, before long, Kyungsoo would come to childish prince's chambers to have dinner, reprimand him for attempting to do something asinine, then, of course, they would descend on the bed like deprived rabbits.

It was after one of their long exploits, where Kyungsoo was panting heavily on his back and looking at the ceiling of the four-poster bed. Cum splattered legs lay beside each other and rapid breaths soon turned to heavy, even ones. Kyungsoo honestly didn't know what to think of the prince; sometimes he was cool and collected, other times he was childish and playful. What was one to think of that kind of behaviour?

Kyungsoo sighed and turned over, eyeing the man laying beside him. Eyes tracing soft features, the young concubine admired the unconventional beauty of the younger. Milky white skin and dark ebony hair was the perfect combination, especially when saddled with those beautiful brown eyes that completed the picture. He was stunning, as if the Gods themselves had created him from a pool of melted gold and sent him down to live amongst humans.

Kyungsoo didn't understand how such a unique being would choose him, especially when others with better looks stood alongside him. It wasn't that Kyungsoo was self concious, it was just that he felt slightly intimidated by the exquisite beauties that could have been picked by the second youngest prince. He thought he was going to be left kneeling there, with the whole court giggling at him from behind covered mouths, waiting for someone, anyone, to pick him. Instead, the mother of the first grandchild was left waiting in silence. Ironic, wasn't it? 

What if he got pregnant? Would Kyungsoo receive the same treatment as the carrier of the first born? Probably, because no matter how cruel a kingdom, they always valued their alphas(as long as it was an alpha, that is).

But never the omegas, hey? Whispered the minuscule voice at the back of his mind.

\--

Was he supposed to be this small? I mean, being five months pregnant was kind of a big thing because this is when the baby moves and shi - stuff. This is when all the servants generally gather around you and ask, "Can I feel?"

But, not Tao. He still looked like the same omega who came that fateful day only to be left waiting in agonizing silence before the prince sighed and said, "Fine, I'll take him."  
It was great, really.

Anyway, back to the crisis at hand. Tao only had a tiny bump, the one he should have long surpassed when he reached the three month mark. The only time he looked pregnant was when the servants put on his undergarments first and he got a brief moment to see himself through the long looking-glass in his beautiful chambers. And if he wore a long, flowing robe for one of the more formal events, people would start to stare suspiciously at his lack of a pregnant image. It was disconcerting, to say the least.

Yellow didn't suit him either and the fact that the servants dressed him in long, hot, finely patterned material for the banquet tonight. The banquet, commonly known as the 'Concubines Banquet', was a large feast held for each major kingdom's ruler. It was held in Em Xiang Do this year, as the host of the banquet was picked by the number of rainfalls the country experienced in the past months.

Anyway, back to the disgusting colour. It was a mustard yellow,  with elegant designs of twittering birds and blooming flowers, but it was still the most revolting thing anyone could have laid eyes upon. The sleeves were long and the collar low, so as to-

The servant who was straightening his collar fell to the floor with a heavy thump and Tao furrowed his brows il confusion. Turning around, Tao's face collided with a solid board. Board? When he came in Tao didn't remember being facedwith a board, or was it a board? It was only then that Tao realised the soft cloth under his cheeks and nose, and the thick, heavy scent that surrounded said 'board'.  
   
"Y-your Majesty, I apologise," murmured Tao, head bowing and knees buckling.

"We don't have the time nor do I have the patience for such exhausting formalities. Stand up and straighten your robe, the guests are waiting," the eldest son replied, eyes narrowed and teeth obviously grit.

Tao stood up and dusted his revolting yellow robes, sure not to miss a spot at the back or at the hem. Making sure to keep his eyes planted firmly on the floor below him, the young concubine took the prince's strong arm and began to walk out alongside Yifan. The grey tiles of the smaller chambers began to change into pristine white squares that reflected Tao's nervous face and Yifan's stoic one.

"Look up," a low growl came from above Tao and the boy immediately straightened his back and lifted his head to look at the poised faces surrounding him.

Some wore mass amounts of white paint on their expressionless faces, others wore colourful mixes atop their eyelids. Others had bright red paint on their lips, making it seem as if all the blood in their body went to their lips. Tao suddenly felt underdressed.

"Is that him?" Whispered some. "He's so thin. Is he really pregnant?"

Tao felt the urge to slap them over the head boil in his non-protruding stomach. He contained his anger and gritted his teeth as the royals looked down at him with disdain. So what if he was an omega? So what if he never knew his mother or father? So what if he grew up in a small concubine place in the countryside? He was having a baby with royalty.

That thought made him feel sick. Was having a child with royalty the only thing that made him worth something? How can he be sure that the prince won't have him sent away or executed as soon as the child was born.

Tao felt even sicker. Gladly, the neighbouring country's crown prince's shoes were there to save the pretty tiles from utter disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is meant to be an idea for change, and I hope you take it that way because, though it's a fanfiction and though it's based off people, it's still a message. Please don't only see it as a story with all your favourite pairings. Think and inspire thoughts. Oh, and have fun reading it. reviewing it and so on and so forth. ;)


End file.
